


Three-two

by AlessGryphon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessGryphon/pseuds/AlessGryphon
Summary: Во всём определённо был виноват Куроо.





	Three-two

― Никто не пропадёт, ― передразнивает он себе под нос Куроо, когда за пять минут до открытия зала обнаруживает отсутствие в команде этого самого Куроо.  
― Неповторимый капитан, ― с несерьёзным сарказмом припечатывает Яку. Но так, чтобы его услышал ― максимум ― один Кай.  
Три минуты Яку честно нервничает, то бросая взгляд на наручные часы, то притормаживая гиперактивного Льва, то одним, натренированным, взглядом останавливая Тору от преждевременного уничтожения всего попкорна.  
― Идёшь искать? ― не скрывает улыбки-усмешки Кай, когда Яку вручает ему (в буквальном смысле) Льва на попечение. И Кенму с Фукунагой до кучи.  
― Иду.  
Яку привычно разводит руками, закатывает наигранно глаза и возвращается в холл.  
Удивительно, но Куроо он в этот раз находит невероятно быстро. Тот, можно сказать, на самом виду, _буквально_ на самом виду. За столиком маленького кафетерия, что стоит прямо внутри кинотеатра, Куроо сидит в компании ― Яку нисколько не удивлён ― Бокуто и Акааши. Яку снисходительно смотрит на них сквозь стеклянную стену и шагает к кафешке, когда: Куроо смеётся, отталкивает Бокуто, подмигивает ― Яку не видит, но слишком, слишком хорошо знает этот полукивок головой, когда Куроо подмигивает, ― Акааши и накрывает его руку своей. Яку неуверенно приподнимает брови, притормаживает. Бокуто за стеклом хохочет так, что слышно и в холле, и со своей стороны в открытую обнимает Акааши за талию. У Яку брови не желают опускаться назад, и немного ― самую каплю ― несостыковка в мозгах.  
То, что он сейчас увидел, это то… что он увидел? Или?  
Парни в кафетерии тем временем торопливо встают после неслышной реплики Акааши: Яку заторможенно смотрит, как шевелятся его губы, как они трое встают, и ― шагает назад. Быстро, аккуратно, чтобы его не заметили. Массирует кончиками пальцев глаза.  
Куроо и ― подумать только.  
Он заворачивает к залу, вытаскивает билет из нагрудного кармана и отмахивается от выглядывающего Кая. Всё в порядке. Тот послушно исчезает внутри.  
Почти одновременно на замену ему появляются трое из-за угла: Бокуто, Акааши, Куроо. Наконец. Яку показательно выдыхает и выуживает из кармана второй билет.  
― Не ждём, ― со смешком Бокуто пихает Куроо в бок и уводит Акааши в зал.  
Куроо останавливается перед ним. Смотрит: с любопытством, привычно-выжидательно.  
Но из головы словно начисто вымели все типичные для таких случаев фразочки ― внутри подчистую тихо. Яку играет с Куроо в вынужденные гляделки ещё несколько секунд и наконец поджимает губы, и просто суёт ему билет.  
В зал он заходит под озадаченное хмыканье Куроо, придерживающего ему дверь.  
И игнорирует неприятную тяжесть, осторожно ворочающуюся внутри.

Смотреть фильм в итоге решительно невозможно, и Яку не знает, что отвлекает его больше: постоянные ремарки Куроо, на которые он сам отвечает изредка и, кажется, невпопад, или неожиданный вакуум в голове. Яку честно пялится на экран, слышит реплики, видит мелькающие спецэффекты, но, когда выходит после сеанса, в отличие от остальных совершенно не помнит: что он только что смотрел.  
У него недосып, твёрдо решает Яку и смотрит мельком на себя в зеркало. Словно в подтверждение мысли, он широко зевает. И ещё раз. Оглядывает дружно спорящую толпу: идти ли им гулять по городу или сидеть в ближайшем кафе, и подбрасывает мысленно монетку. Погулять и развеяться против уйти домой и забраться под котацу. Монетка падает... ребром. Яку хмурится. И перебрасывает. Подсознание ставит её ребром снова. И Яку берёт судьбу в свои руки. И принимает решение разумом.  
Однако скромная оговорка о «возможно, я и не пойду» не встречает у команды понимания. Укоризненно смотрят, кажется, даже Бокуто с Акааши, которые, вроде как, сами по себе, но в итоге всё время мелькают рядом.  
― Яку-сан, ― Лев и вовсе расстраивается как ребёнок.  
«Яку-сан» настаивает. И твёрдо уверен в своём решении.  
― Брось, мы выбираемся-то все вместе не так часто, ― придерживает его за плечо молчавший до этого Куроо. ― Всерьёз хочешь уйти?  
Яку смотрит на _действительно_ мрачного Куроо, на руку на своём плече. И вздыхает. Слово капитана, что поделать.  
― Остаюсь-остаюсь.  
Под довольный гам команды Куроо тут же сияет торжествующей улыбкой и сваливает назад: к Бокуто с Акааши.  
Яку, вероятно, сделал только что огромную ошибку.  
Он выходит вместе со всеми из киноцентра, смотрит на смеющихся Тору со Львом, на Кая, успешно отвлекающего Кенму от виртуального мира, на Ямамото, увлечённо рассказывающего что-то Фукунаге, и искренне не понимает: ему здесь что делать?  
Яку запихивает руки в карманы куртки и укоризненно поворачивается к виноватому в — Яку не может сказать точно, в чём, но точно виноватому — Куроо. Но Куроо, конечно, ничерта не замечает. Он в этот самый момент, шутовски кланяясь, придерживает дверь парням из Фукуродани и громко хохочет.  
Воплощение счастливого человека.  
Яку ему почти завидует.  
И вдруг натыкается на ответный взгляд. Куроо подмигивает ему и, тихо сказав что-то Акааши, ускоряется, идёт прямо к Яку.  
Акааши, кивая ему вслед, с улыбкой отворачивается к Бокуто.  
― Прекрасная погода, да?  
Яку смаргивает. Смотрит на Куроо недоверчиво: Господи, более идиотское начало разговора придумать не смог бы никто. «Прекрасная погода»? Ты серьёзно, Куроо?  
― Угу, ничего, ― вынужденно соглашается он, когда понимает, Куроо действительно ждёт ответа. Тот кивает. Словно подтверждает какие-то свои подозрения.  
― А какая тебе нравится больше? ― этой фразой Куроо словно начинает супер-идиотский опрос.  
― Умеренная, ― брякает длинную паузу спустя Яку. И замолкает по новой. Куроо смотрит на него с некоторой досадой, что ли, когда понимает, что продолжения не будет.  
С минуту они идут в тишине.  
― Секундочку, ― Куроо, обернувшись, вдруг резко замедляет шаг и оставляет Яку одного.  
Он растерянно поглядывает, как Куроо вклинивается между Акааши с Бокуто и активно машет руками, о чём-то говоря с первым. Яку хмурится, трёт лоб и не понимает, что на этот раз взбрело Куроо в голову, и чего, чёрт возьми, ― он ловит на себе взгляд Акааши ― от него хотят. Яку, если честно, не очень хочет ломать сейчас над этим голову. И отворачивается.  
Остальные парни вокруг не замечают ни-че-го и болтают так, словно не виделись целый год. Яку вздыхает. Растирает ледяные пальцы и наконец вытягивает из кармана перчатки. Впереди очередной взрыв хохота, и идущему обособленно Яку вопросы Куроо представляются уже не самым плохим отвлечением от тишины.  
И мир словно смеётся в ответ.  
Буквально через минуту Куроо снова пристраивается за его плечом: да какого чёрта, хочется воскликнуть Яку ― и клянёт себя за опрометчивое желание услышать Куроо.  
― А как ты относишься, ― Куроо начинает, будто не прерывал их разговора, но заминается на миг, ― _к необычному?_  
Яку следит за увлёкшимся игрой на приставке Кенмой и вопросительно поднимает бровь на загадочные интонации Куроо.  
― Это к чему, необычному? ― уточняет он, не оборачиваясь, ― к трупу посреди школы?  
Куроо заходится сдавленным кашлем. Яку слышит сквозь него «хрена, необычное». И тактично молчит.  
― Нет, к, скажем, паранормальному, ― изменяет свою мысль успокоившийся Куроо.  
Яку смаргивает. И потирает висок. Какая, простите, логическая связь между паранормальным и погодой?  
Хотя да, вспоминает Яку, о чём он. Куроо и связь.  
― К зомби-апокалипсису, что ли? ― бурчит он. ― Нормально. Можно кого-то убить.  
Куроо останавливается посреди дороги. Яку тормозит следом, и они смотрят друг на друга с одинаковым подозрением.  
Он не знает как Куроо, но Яку подозревает, что над ним издеваются.  
― Что у тебя за ассоциации такие? ― качает наконец головой Куроо и косится назад. ― У нас, вообще-то, новый год. Добавь позитива, Яку.  
Яку сдерживается, чтобы тоже не посмотреть назад, и затягивает сползший шарф потуже.  
― Санта, эльфы, Гринч, олени? ― предполагает он навскидку.  
― Хотя бы, ― мгновенно повеселевший Куроо оборачивается к почти нагнавшим их Бокуто с Акааши ― Яку всерьёз отмечает, что этих двоих тут слишком много, ― и подмигивает им.  
— Ассоциации? А мне можно?  
— Но сильфы — куда лучше, — перебивает своего капитана Акааши, который удивительно моментально смекает, о чём идёт речь. И улыбается Куроо: мягко и с одобрением.  
Куроо буквально сияет. И хватает Акааши за руку.  
— Хоть кто-то меня понимает, — проникновенно заключает он и ― Яку глазам не верит ― целует в полупоклоне воздух над пальцами Акааши.  
Бокуто заливисто хохочет под недоумённым взглядом Яку. Ему что, одному кажется, будто Куроо — Яку мотает головой, затыкая почти готовый вопрос.  
Бокуто лучше знать.  
Он ловит восторженный взгляд Куроо на Акааши. И отворачивается.  
Бокуто лучше не знать.

***

Пятого числа они приходят в пустынную школу. Тренировки каникул не имеют, по единодушному мнению команды.  
Яку счастлив оказаться снова в спортзале. Яку счастлив этой тренировке и этой игре. Яку удовлетворённо потягивается в перерыве и лениво смотрит по сторонам.  
Посмеивается со Льва, тормошащего Кенму, ободрительно кивает Торе, который сегодня в невиданном ударе, и даёт пять Каю ― просто так.  
Сегодня определённо хороший день.  
И Яку смотрит на Куроо.  
Куроо ― Яку давит желание ущипнуть себя ― вальсирует. С мячом в руках. Когда он протанцовывает мимо скамьи, Яку явственно слышит “last Christmas I gave you my heart” и, неуверенно посматривая на Куроо, наклоняется к Каю.  
― Ты это тоже видишь? ― сипло спрашивает он.  
Кай прекращает разглядывать потолок и с отстранённым интересом смотрит в зал.  
― А что не так? ― Кай недоумевает вполне искренне, и Яку от такого недоумения только сильнее не по себе.  
― Куроо.  
― Куроо? ― Кай меряет оценивающим взглядом Яку и вдруг посмеивается. ― Так это с ним давно.  
И снова смотрит в потолок.  
Яку пялится на остальную команду, назад на Куроо и не понимает: это всерьёз больше никого не смущает?  
Куроо ловит с противоположного конца зала его взгляд и ― у Яку мурашки по коже ― медленно вальсирует к нему.  
― Потанцуем? ― он небрежно откидывает мяч в сторону и тормозит прямо перед ним.  
Яку приоткрывает рот и молчит целую вечность, пока не находится.  
― У тебя и с мячом ― неплохо выходит.  
Куроо тяжело вздыхает и (к немалому облегчению Яку) сгоняет с лица дебильное выражение:  
― Тогда продолжаем тренировку!  
― Безнадёжно, ― слышит Яку в стороне шёпот Кая и думает, да, лечить это безнадёжно.  
Нет, он прекрасно знает, что иногда люди начинают творить странные вещи: когда сходят с ума или когда по жизни проблемы с головой. Или когда влюбляются. У Куроо ненормальности в поведении на все три в одном.  
Перед глазами мелькает Куроо в полупоклоне перед Акааши ― Яку спотыкается на ровном месте от очевидной мысли. Три в одном. И удивляется только, что не замечал такого раньше. Ведь по словам Кая ― Яку вдруг задумывается: а как давно он не замечал, что Куроо ― Яку смотрит на Куроо и обрывает мысль, выходя на поле.

― Капитан, вы сегодня в ударе! ― Тора искренне восхищён, и не без причин: Куроо выкладывается словно играет в финале Национальных.  
― Любовь переполняет моё сердце, ― высокопарно заявляет Куроо, поднимаясь с колен рядом с Яку, и заливисто смеётся.  
Яку от передозировки пафоса глаза закатывает.  
― О Господи.  
― Эй! ― Куроо оглядывается на него и упирает руки в бока. ― Любовь ― это прекрасно.  
Яку вытирает пот с лица и не имеет ни малейшего желания спорить.  
― Прекрасно, прекрасно, ― кивает он, возвращаясь на позицию.  
― Да ладно? ― Куроо позади переспрашивает это с удивительным недоумением. Будто не сам только что уверял в чудотворности любви.  
― А кого ты любишь?  
― Может, мне тоже влюбиться? ― слышит одновременно с этим Яку воодушевлённого Льва по ту сторону сетки и не сдерживает стона.  
Если тут ещё хоть кто-нибудь заикнётся вместо тренировки о любви. Судя по спешно отвернувшимся парням, взгляд Яку выходит достаточно выразительным.

Но ничто не длится вечно. Особенно дисциплина. Особенно в их команде.  
― О нет, без меня, ― слышит Яку смех Куроо и машинально отводит рассеянный взгляд от шкафчика. ― В субботу я сам принимаю: Бокуто и его прекрасного, прекрасного связующего, ― Куроо картинно прикладывает руки к груди. И очень натурально вздыхает.  
Яку морщится, поправляет тёплый свитер и массирует горло. У него, кажется, начинается непонятная изжога. Вероятно, на влюблённого Куроо, который ещё несноснее, чем обычно, ― Яку недоумевает только, как не замечал этого безобразия раньше.  
Или на любовь и тупые фразочки о ней в принципе. Он меряет Куроо оценивающим взглядом. И виноват в этом, конечно, ясно кто.  
― Яку? ― Кай опускает на него взгляд через плечо Куроо. ― А ты?  
Яку молча приподнимает бровь.  
― В субботу, кино, продолжение Хоббита. Не хочешь сходить?  
― Нет, спасибо.  
Яку решительно мотает головой. Нет, спасибо. Он вспоминает первое число и кино, которое не помнит, ― какая нелепая картина, ― и не хочет повторять.  
― Кенма?  
Кенма на Кая даже взгляд не поднимает.  
― У меня Фурераба.  
― Свидания ― важнее, ― смеётся Куроо, подмигивая Каю.  
А Яку чувствует острый приступ изжоги. И торопливо подхватывает сумку: ему хочется домой, тишины, котацу и молока.  
И никакого Куроо. Вплане, свиданий, поправляет себя Яку.

К сожалению, избавиться от «свидания важнее» в голове куда сложнее, чем от недомогания. Стакан молока здесь не помогает.  
Дались вдруг эти свидания, раздражается не на шутку Яку, заползая под котацу фактически целиком. И усиленно думает о самом нейтральном: о волейболе.  
Выходит как-то откровенно паршиво. К цепочке «Куроо ― свидания ― невнятное раздражение» он скатывается ещё быстрее. Что, наверное, логично: Куроо ― капитан волейбольной команды. А волейбол ― Яку спотыкается ― игра, в которую играет Куроо?  
Яку с досадой морщится, трёт лоб и признаёт, что как-то он деградировал за эти короткие каникулы.  
И привычно винит в этом Куроо.

***

Следующие несколько дней глупые мысли его, к счастью, не беспокоят: он целыми сутками сидит над учебниками, отвлекаясь исключительно на решение судоку и партию-другую с самим собой в го. И с наслаждением отмечает, как мозги буквально оживают и расцветают. Никакой деградации. Яку собой гордится.  
В воскресенье Яку смотрит за заснеженное окно, и ему кажется, словно вместо Токио, он оказался вдруг в доме деда, далеко за городом. Вдали от ― от всего.  
Было бы здорово.  
В следующий миг иллюзию загородной тишины рвёт настойчивый звонок телефона. Яку тяжело выдыхает.  
― Привет, ― врывается в его размеренную предучебную жизнь убийственно счастливый голос Куроо Тетсуро.  
Яку вздыхает второй раз.  
― Готов к завтра? Что думаешь о? ― Яку утыкается взглядом назад в учебник и не особо вслушивается в цепочку бессмысленных вопросов, пока.  
― На тренировку-то не опоздаешь?  
Яку аж воздухом давится, подскакивая на стуле.  
― Когда это я опаздывал на тренировки? ― недовольно хмурится он. Совсем несправедливый какой-то намёк.  
― Верно, ― со смехом соглашается Куроо: Яку буквально видит, как тот кивает и небрежно поправляет косую чёлку. ― Это так, к слову пришлось.  
― Не хочешь выбраться в Йошиною? ― меняет он тему так резко, что Яку не успевает придумать достойный ответ на «к слову пришлось».  
― Посидим перед первым учебным днём, ― соблазнительно уточняет Куроо и выразительно хмыкает: оцени, мол, предложение.  
Сам он, судя по шуму на фоне, давно то ли в городе, то ли в самой Йошиное. Кто бы сомневался.  
Яку неопределённо мычит в трубку, перелистывая туда-сюда одну и ту же страницу учебника. Яку словом и не против, наверное. И он почти соглашается.  
А потом, вовремя, слышит на фоне Куроо знакомый раскатистый смех: Бокуто.  
И приходит в себя.  
― Нет, ― выдавливает он тут же и не даёт больше Куроо и шанса, ― дома. Много дел.  
Яку даже находит силы невнятно буркнуть «удачи» перед сбрасыванием звонка.  
Где Куроо, там и Бокуто, объясняет он самому себе как маленькому, меряя мобильный недовольным взглядом. Что тут такого?  
Где Бокуто, там и Акааши, назойливо трезвонит внутренний голос. Где Акааши и Куроо. Яку волевым усилием затыкает мысль. Он не знает, к чему ведёт эта цепочка, но она ему заранее не нравится.  
Бокуто, Акааши, Куроо.  
Яку недоумевает вдруг: зачем туда он? Не на двойное же свидание, в самом деле. Перед глазами Куроо, Куроо придерживает двери Бокуто и Акааши.  
Яку смотрит на учебник перед собой почти ненавидяще. К чертям чужие свидания. Двойные, тройные, хоть кубические. И с чего он вообще взял ― хлопок, ― он отталкивает книгу в угол стола и решительно идёт спать, несмотря на совершенно неподходящее время. И никакая приставучая, неподдающаяся нормальной формулировке мысль не помешает. Не помешает. Ему. Нормально.

И да какого чёрта?  
Так и не заснувший толком за несколько часов, Яку садится в постели. Он, вроде как, никогда не считал себя моралистом. Яку трёт переносицу и всерьёз берётся за проблему, представляя Кая и Инуоку. Или, скажем, Ямамото и... нет, Яку честно не знает, кого можно с ним представить. Льва и — Кенму? Яку полузадушенно прыскает от смеха.  
Окей. Он падает назад на подушку и щурится в тёмный потолок. Вроде бы всё _нормально?_ Яку снова видит перед глазами Куроо рядом с Акааши, Куроо, который. Яку скрипит зубами и думает о Бокуто. Бокуто и Акааши. Даже не неожиданно. И Яку совсем не против. Куроо и Ака — Яку гневно откидывает одеяло и садится окончательно.  
Окей. Возможно, он не так толерантен, как думает. И трое вместе — это немного перебор. Вот если бы Куроо и, скажем, Бок. Яку кривится, ещё не закончив мысль.  
Хмуро осматривает комнату и тянется к телефону на тумбочке. Ему, страшно признать, нужен совет.

На третьем гудке Яку понимает: он звонит Куроо. Он звонит за советом чёртовому Куроо Тетсуро и. Яку сглатывает панический ком. И что он себе думает? Что он сейчас скажет? Что — Куроо, ты там третий лишний, и мне это не нравится?  
Яку еле слышно стонет от собственной глупости, выдыхает и:  
— Да?  
И не успевает сбросить.  
Хриплый шёпот Куроо выбивает из него любой остаток адекватности и этой, как его. Яку потерянно молчит, таращась в стену.  
— Чувак, — трубка шуршит и щёлкает кнопками. Куроо на том конце отчётливо стонет, — чувак, три утра. Клянусь, если это не что-то архиважное — примерно, как демон, крушащий вс.  
— Предположим, — выпаливает Яку ― быстрее, чем паника нажимает на кнопку сброса. Тем более, это его теперь точно не спасёт. Яку слишком хорошо знает: если он сейчас ещё и сбросит звонок, Куроо не постесняется приехать лично. И Яку заставляет себя продолжить.  
— Предположим, есть человек — который кем-то увлечён.  
Яку замирает и неуверенней, чем хотелось бы, скомкывает:  
— И мне это — не нравится?  
Телефон молчит.  
Яку с силой впивается ногтями в ладонь и сглатывает очередной ком.  
— Я не стал резко ханжой. И не против отношений. И просто.  
Яку несёт такую ересь, что. Господи, Господи, он ведь умрёт, выпрыгнув со второго этажа? Он готов сейчас даже использовать аргумент про "маленький рост". Он ведь.  
— И в кого ты умудрился влюбиться? — сосредоточенно спрашивает на том конце Куроо, судя по голосу, проснувшийся окончательно.  
Яку нужно две секунды на осознание. Яку нужно совсем крошечное мгновение, чтобы скинуть звонок.  
И целая вечность, чтобы опустить дрожащими пальцами телефон на стол и вдохнуть.  
Яку отворачивается от стены.  
— Блядь.  
В школу он больше никогда не пойдёт. Яку со стоном падает на кровать. Куроо и. _Никогда._

***

В школу, тем более на тренировку, он, конечно же, приходит.  
Зря.  
Цепкое внимание Куроо преследует его буквально каждую секунду, и Яку давит порывы двинуть Куроо ― лучше б за мячом так следил всегда! ― и только проявляет чудеса изворотливости, сохраняя между собой и капитаном приличную дистанцию во время игры: задача уровня «невыполнимо», но Яку, вроде, неплохо справляется.  
И во время перерыва с облегчением переводит дух, когда Куроо затягивает в разговор Кай. Яку ловит его взгляд и с благодарностью кивает с другого конца зала.  
Чёртов Куроо, со своими чёртовыми глупостями.  
Сейчас Яку смотрит на мир куда осмысленнее, чем ночью. И слова Куроо ― это невероятная ведь глупость. Влюбиться Яку никак не мог. Как минимум, потому что не собирался. Как максимум, потому что влюбиться, особенно, в Куроо. Невозможно, это же Куроо! Раздражительный. Невыносимый. Самовлюблённый. И ещё целое море недостатков.  
Яку вытирает лицо полотенцем, передаёт бутылку воды Фукунаге и спотыкается взглядом о потягивающегося Куроо. Яку, кажется, смотрит всего-то секунду, но. Но вдруг понимает, что Куроо, с цепким прищуром, наклонив голову чисто по-кошачьи набок, оч-чень внимательно смотрит на него в ответ. Совсем не одну секунду как.  
Яку требуется вся выдержка, чтобы равнодушно отвернуться, сказать что-то невпопад Фукунаге и зажмуриться, потирая переносицу. Перед внутренним взглядом ― Куроо. И полупоклон перед. Яку тихо матерится: второй раз за этот год, Господи прости.  
И сам капитан ― Яку буквально кожей чувствует ― всё ещё следит за ним.  
Чёртов, чёртов Куроо. Яку, не открывая глаз, посылает тому очень определённый жест. И ощущение чужого взгляда наконец пропадает.

После тренировки Яку берёт прямой курс на выход, почти не заглядывая в раздевалку.  
― Яку-сан!  
Он вздрагивает. И в следующий момент облегчённо поводит плечами: не Куроо.  
Яку догоняет Лев, на ходу поправляющий рубашку. Куртка свисает с его руки и почти волочится по полу.  
― Яку-сан, послушайте.  
Яку сейчас готов слушать о чём угодно и кого угодно: в зал подозрительно целеустремлённо выворачивает Куроо.  
― Ага, ― кивает чему-то, что он прослушал, Яку и утягивает несопротивляющегося Льва за собой. ― Конечно. Но расскажи подробней.  
И с облегчением вываливается на улицу.  
Никаких глупых разговоров с Куроо Тетсуро. Никогда.

***

Не проходит и суток, как жизнь показывает Яку глубину его наивности.  
Он может избегать Куроо на тренировке. Игнорировать на уроках. Не отвечать на его сообщения. Может много чего.  
Чего Яку не может: не приходить домой, не выходить в магазин, не ходить в школу. К сожалению.  
Потому что Куроо Тетсуро преследует его. _Буквально._  
И пытается при этом:  
― Случайно мимо проходил, ― пожимает плечами неприлично довольный Куроо, когда одним утром Яку не выдерживает и, показательно вынимая наушники, останавливается напротив него.  
― Сидя на качелях, ― хмурит брови Яку, меряя того скептичным взглядом из серии «не умеешь врать, так не ври».  
― Устал и решил присесть, ― отмахивается от его скепсиса Куроо.  
― Третий раз за неделю.  
― Третий раз за неделю.  
Они смотрят друг на друга. Первым со вздохом сдаётся Яку, отворачивается и качает головой, сворачивая к светофору. Упрямство Куроо он, конечно, недооценил.  
― Поговорим?  
― Нет, ― отрезает Яку. С каких пор ― бьёт в голове набатом ― Куроо настолько волнуют чьи-то проблемы. Какого чёрта тебе нужно ― за нежеланием узнавать ответ он возмущается исключительно про себя. Своих отношений мало?  
― Я хотя бы попытался, ― негромко бормочет над ухом Куроо, и до самой школы они идут в полной тишине.

На пятый день Яку смиряется окончательно.  
― Не надоело? ― расплачивается он на кассе.  
― Ни разу, ― тут же подхватывает Куроо, возвращая Яку банку тунца, которую изучал с повышенным вниманием дегустатора.  
― Бокуто не заскучает?  
― Акааши ему не даст, ― отсмеивается Куроо.  
Яку поджимает губы. Конечно, Акааши. И выходит из магазина.  
На повороте к своему дому притормаживает. И сворачивает в другую сторону. Куроо привычной тенью не отстаёт.  
― Ну что тебе? ― бурчит Яку сквозь шарф, хмуро признавая своё поражение.  
― Поговорить, ― со снисходительностью победителя кивает Куроо, подставляя лицо встречному ветру.  
Яку медлит.  
― О чём?  
Яку искренне не понимает: с чего такие усилия.  
― Давай заведём в волейбольном клубе кота.  
Яку застывает на месте. Что? Что, блядь? В голове звенит уведомлением «третий за год раз» (и всё по вине ясно кого). Он смотрит на Куроо, как на сумасшедшего.  
― Неделю?  
― Девять дней, ― педантично поправляет его Куроо, но ему не до таких мелочей.  
― Девять дней ты ходишь поговорить со мной _о чём?_  
Куроо косится на рюкзак Яку, в котором лежит рыба.  
― О нашем будущем коте.  
Яку массирует висок.  
― А ещё?  
― Как вариант, можем взять собаку.  
Яку смотрит скептично.  
― Что? ― разводит руками Куроо. ― Я видел такое в аниме!  
Яку давит в шарф непрошенную улыбку. Господи, с ним просто невозможно иметь серьёзных дел.

К концу следующей недели Яку ловит себя на мысли, что Куроо _неплох._  
Не менее надоедлив, нет, но неплох. С ним можно увлечённо ― о ужас ― обсудить не только волейбол. Много чего, кроме волейбола. Так много, что Яку вне зала перестаёт ассоциировать Куроо с «капитаном волейбола».  
Куроо ― это, оказывается, много другого.  
Магии, например.  
Не буквальной, конечно, но Куроо оказывается невероятно сильно болеет темой “паранормального”.  
Яку кажется, попроси того перечислить всех существ мифологического бестиария, Куроо перечислит — без малейшей запинки.  
Через несколько дней Яку уверен, что и сам сможет. Не так увлекательно, как сам Куроо, но он _определённо_ знает о нечисти всего мира куда больше, чем вообще предполагал возможным знать.  
В чём откровенно признаётся Куроо, щедро признавая его талант в красноречии.  
Куроо откидывает голову, хохочет так заразительно ― Яку и сам улыбается ― и с довольным охом смотрит по сторонам. И примолкает ненадолго.  
Яку бездумно следит за бликами в его глазах и удивляется отстранённо ― тишина в компании Куроо выходит ненормально свойской, ненапряжной, _дружественной._ Когда они успели стать такими друзьями, что.  
— А стать профессором мифологии — хорошая мысль.  
Яку сбивается с мысли, смотрит на изгибающиеся в полуулыбке губы и сбивается следом и с дыхания.  
― Но в детстве я думал пойти на танцы, ― заявляет резко Куроо, ритмично постукивая пальцами по столику, и Яку переводит дыхание.  
Смотрит вслед за Куроо ― на немой телевизор на стене, на незнакомый клип танцевально-музыкальной команды ― и давится чаем.  
Куроо его невнятно-сдавленные звуки понимает очень верно.  
― Не такие танцы! ― он бросает на Яку возмущённый взгляд и тут же картинно задумывается, потирает подбородок и с широкой улыбкой поправляет чёлку, ― хотя мне бы подошла большая сцена, да?  
― Ты бы ей не подошёл, ― бормочет Яку, но Куроо великодушно игнорирует его слова.  
― Серьёзные танцы, ― повторяет он мечтательно, и Яку как наяву видит вальсирующего по спортзалу Куроо. Ну. Если убрать мяч, натянуть на Куроо чёрный-чёрный костюм, ботинки эти для танцев и прочее, ― Яку кашляет, когда вдруг видит в голове такого Куроо с тем предложением, потанцевать, ― если представить. Яку недоверчиво косится на раскинувшегося морской звездой на стуле Куроо.  
― Типо джазз-фанка, знаешь.  
― Вальсируешь неплохо, ― вынужденно признаёт одновременно с ним Яку. И затыкается.  
Пауза.  
― Потанцуем тогда? ― оживляется первым Куроо, категорически неспособный оставаться серьёзным дольше получаса.  
Яку великодушно игнорирует его слова и смотрит в телевизор.

Впрочем, нелепые шуточки Куроо ― не единственная его страсть. Яку старательно ловит челюсть и давит смех, когда Куроо непринуждённо, мимоходом буквально, признаётся в любви к оригами. Куроо Тетсуро и терпеливое методичное оригами?  
Куроо в ответ суёт ему под руку телефон: Яку смотрит на фото и ловит вторую критическую ошибку за раз. То, что Куроо называет «оригами на досуге», у Яку не вышло бы повторить, кажется, и за год тренировок. Максимум Яку: беленький журавль. Минимум Куроо: объёмные, от крошечных до из-листа-А3, драконы, демоны, воины и маги. Яку отбирает телефон и перелистывает. Всё реально именно так: человеки-маги, человеки-воины, демоны, драконы. Готовый набор для любой магической вселенной. Как и рассказывал Куроо, он буквально подсел на всё это фэнтези из-за игр Кенмы. Яку молча переводит взгляд с фоток на Куроо и обратно, и чувствует лёгкую зависть.  
И Куроо, видно, его понимает.  
― Да, убиваю время как могу.  
Понимает совсем не так.  
― Не поверишь, но вообще-то это круто, ― Яку закатывает глаза, озвучивая очевидное. Подумать только, Куроо Тетсуро и его великолепная самооценка буквально напрашиваются на похвалу.  
― Вообще знаю, ― непринуждённо кивает тот, но Яку ― по жестам, по уголкам губ Куроо, по его вздоху чуть-сильнее-чем-надо, ― считывает немую благодарность.  
И торопливо возвращает телефон.  
― Я тоже, ― заминается он.  
― Оригами занимаешься? ― в голосе Куроо невообразимое удивление.  
Яку потирает вновь замёрзшие пальцы.  
― Хобби имею.  
Судя по сдавленному кашлю, фраза слышится тупой не только ему.  
Но Куроо достаточно что-то, чтобы не комментировать. И Яку, сглаживая неловкость, торопливо, неожиданно откровенно рассказывает о старом аниме, о своём любопытстве, о Нихон Киин и неторопливых играх в го с самим собой. И осекается только когда поднимает глаза: Куроо смотрит на него с очевидным восхищением.  
― Ты такой умный. Научишь? ― прерывает тот затянувшуюся паузу,  
Яку растерянно допивает остывший чай. И пожимает плечами, старательно избегая смотреть на Куроо. Вплане _умный?_  
― В обмен на урок по бумажным драконам, ― находится он.  
И отгоняет неуместное смущение.

Которое упорно возвращается. Когда приходит в гости к Куроо. Когда тот приходит к нему. Когда они вместо кивка дают машинально друг другу пять в спортзале. Когда на них смотрит примолкшая команда. Когда задумывается, как это их чисто-командные отношения дошли до такой дружбы.  
И смотрит в телефон.  
«Завтра тоже не смогу».  
Яку с выдохом заворачивает к дому. Без подколок над ухом ему уже непривычно? Яку думает, что это самое глупое, что приходило ему в голову. Скучать по тупым шуточкам Куроо Тетсуро. Серьёзно?  
«Компенсируем вылазкой в город. В понедельник».  
Куроо даже не спрашивает ― Яку снисходительно улыбается сквозь шарф и убирает телефон в карман. Возможно, эта непрошибаемая уверенность его уже не раздражает. И даже несколько нравится. Возможно, ему ― сердце выжимает минутный пульс за секунду, и Яку запинается буквально на крыльце. И ошалевше пялится на дверь.  
Он сейчас правда подумал «ему нравится Куроо»?  
Чистый бред.

Понедельника Яку совсем не ждёт. Как и предстоящей «вылазки» ― на пару с Куроо, который ― Господи, что за бред. Но Куроо ведь даже не спрашивает.  
И это снова сводит его на дорожку мыслей, окрещённую им в субботу запретной.  
— Ты ещё тут? — Куроо дёргает его за сбившуюся набок шапку. — Живой?  
Яку недовольно ворчит, хватается руками за эту шапку как за своё единственное спасение. И лихорадочно запихивает мысли подальше, подальше. Туда же, куда и глупость, будто серьёзные, встревоженные взгляды Куроо — самые лучшие, что он видел. И взгляни так ещё. И, блядь, нет.  
Яку шумно вдыхает.  
― Да, ― отвечает наконец Яку, впиваясь взглядом исключительно в шарф Куроо. Хороший шарф, нейтральный, чёрный. Совсем как волосы Куроо. Нет, добавляет Яку про себя, натягивая шапку ещё больше на лоб. И очень-очень хочет, чтобы Куроо отвлекли от него. Немедленно.  
И это работает.  
— Хэй-хэй! — прямо на них из кафешки вываливается Бокуто, следом за которым неспешно выглядывает Акааши.  
Неправильно как-то работает, хмурит брови Яку.  
— У нас с Акааши свидание, — Бокуто фонтанирует счастьем на всю улицу. Куроо переглядывается с Акааши. Акааши выразительно пожимает плечами.  
— Я думал, вы с начала года как, — усмехается Куроо, — по свиданиям ходите.  
И хохочет над вытянувшимся лицом своего друга.  
Яку молча переводит взгляд с одного на другого. И косит краем глаза на Акааши.  
— Что?! Акааши?  
Бокуто лихо разворачивается к своему — Яку хмурит брови — парню?  
Акааши с намёком на улыбку кивает, Яку несчастно завидует его невозмутимости.  
— Даже я это понял в апреле, бро.  
Куроо совсем по-детски показывает Бокуто язык, Яку залипает — совсем не по-детски. И медленно отворачивается.  
Ты такой жалкий, укоряет он сам себя, гипнотизируя красный светофор мрачным взглядом. Помогает не очень. Неуместное раздражение не пропадает. Зелёный свет тоже не загорается каким-нибудь магическим образом раньше положенного. Только шумную возню за спиной он игнорирует успешно.  
Кажется, вся его мистическая сила отключилась после появления «отвлекающих» Бокуто с Акааши, и Яку хмуро думает, что лучше б не подключались никакие силы вообще.

Светофор он переходит уже только с Куроо. Оглядывается, выныривая из мыслей.  
— Они ушли?  
― Конечно, ― Куроо недоумённо выгибает бровь, ― это же свидание. Они вдвоём, мы вдвоём.  
Яку открывает, молча закрывает рот и чувствует, как на ледяном ветру ему становится несколько жарко.  
― Вплане, ― Куроо кашляет над ухом, ― они вдвоём и на свидании, а мы вдвоём и.  
― Ага, ― поспешно отвечает Яку, торопливо укладывая в голове цепочку простых аналогий: Бокуто гуляет с Акааши, Куроо гуляет с ним, Бокуто нравится Акааши, возможно, что Куроо. Возможно что?  
Яку агрессивно обрывает разговор с самим собой и пытается натянуть шарф на самые глаза.

***

И так уверенно делает вид, что всё в порядке и что он не думает о Куроо, как о, что сам себе верит. Ровно до следующего вторника.  
— Ты решил собрать весь шоколад в этой школе? — ворчит Яку, когда Куроо возвращается в перерыве в класс с очередным праздничным уловом.  
― Разве не «чем больше, тем лучше»? ― подмигивает тот.  
Яку пожимает плечами. Следит, как Куроо методично складывает шоколад в сумку, садится на угол парты и вскрывает самую мелкую из них. Куроо вопросительно кивает головой, облизывая губы.  
— Так как?  
Яку моргает.  
Яку не находит ничего умнее, чем.  
― Достаточно шоколада от того, кто тебе нравится.  
Сказанное собой Яку понимает не сразу. Когда пауза затягивается настолько, что не по себе становится. А от немигающего взгляда Куроо ― вдвойне. Вот тогда до него доходит.  
И даже тон у него недостаточно философский, чтобы свести всё к шутке. Яку думает: не перебор ли с ругательствами в этом году?  
И скрещивает руки на груди.  
― А разве не так?  
― Да, ― тянет Куроо, меряя его нечитаемым взглядом, ― конечно, да.  
От чего-то страшного, по мнению интуиции, Яку спасает исключительно звонок. На последний урок.

Но это лишь короткая отсрочка.  
― Так кто, говоришь, тебе нравится? ― увязавшийся за ним из школы Куроо небрежно вертит в руках очередную подарочную шоколадку, но смотрит — смотрит исключительно серьёзно.  
Яку сжимает зубы, отворачивается и смотрит исключительно на дорогу перед собой.  
― Я такого не говорил, ― выдавливает он.  
― Ну я же не дурак.  
Яку воздерживается от комментария. И ускоряет шаг — бессмысленная, в принципе, попытка.  
― Это Дайшо?  
― Кто-кто?  
Яку изумлён до такой степени, что перестаёт изображать незаинтересованного в разговоре и вообще с Куроо незнакомого человека. Куроо дёргает плечом.  
― Твои слова: «увлечён другим человеком». У нас никого больше в отношениях нет.  
Яку с трудом вспоминает ночной разговор ― сколько лет назад это вообще было? ― и хватается за голову.  
― Никто этому человеку уже не нравится, ― стонет он и исподлобья смотрит на Куроо, внимательно наблюдающего за ним чёртового Куроо. ― Почти.  
И мне никто не нравится, искренне хочет заявить Яку. Ты особенно, припечатать и забыть как страшный сон. Но он же не дурак.  
Куроо вопросительно клонит голову набок. Яку, в отличие от некоторых, не дурак, повторяет он. Наверное. Искренне надеется, что не дурак. Ведь таких совпадений не бывает, правда?  
И с Куроо всё совершенно ясно. _Так?_  
Но чтобы закончить фразу, Яку требуется вся выдержка, храбрость и дрожащие пальцы, сжатые в кармане в кулак.  
― Кто-то же тебе нравится, ― выдавливает он через силу и прикусывает губу, упрямо не отводя от Куроо взгляд. Не в этот раз.  
― О.  
Куроо останавливается с крайне задумчивым видом. И долго рассматривает горизонт.  
― Действительно, ― рассеянно тянет он наконец, и Яку в этот момент близок к убийству как никогда. Потому что, какого чёрта, Куроо Тетсуро?!  
И Куроо Тетсуро с независимым видом протягивает ему шоколад.

— Мастер признаний.  
Получасом позже, на кухне своей квартиры, Яку даже находит силы пошутить над выходкой Куроо.  
Куроо смотрит поверх чашки почти угрожающе.  
― Назад заберу.  
Скепсис в глазах Яку почти ощутим. И оправдан — он неторопливо, показательно складывает узкой полосой пустую обёртку от шоколада.  
Куроо улыбается. Нагло. Невыносимо. Очаровательно.  
И дотягивается рукой до губ Яку, застывшего на месте. Он с трудом вдыхает, когда Куроо слизывает с указательного пальца шоколадную крошку. И не чувствует ничего, кроме потряхивающего тело сердцебиения и чужих тёплых губ на своих, когда Куроо тянется к нему целиком.


End file.
